Gambit
by robert32514
Summary: A single wish has granted him both freedom and power. But when those who sought to turn him into a weapon come crawling back into his life, he's left with a choice. Die a hero, or live long enough to see himself become a villain.
1. Chapter 1

**Gambit**

 **Prologue**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Gambit**

 **J. K. Rowling, Jim Lee, Mike Collins, and Chris Claremont do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome**

 **Authors note: This was an idea I threw around where a child dreamed of being like somebody else during an event that is considered the most magical event of the year, even if he didn't know it. Where, in an act of desperation, heightened levels of emotional of stress, and fear, he grasped onto something, an object or whatnot, and wished through too little use of words, but through his emotions, the need for something to help him escape the life he lived, and through that act, the deed would be done when his magic would sense what it is its wielder wanted and needed to survive, and went about granting the boy his wish.**

 **This in turn would enable him to then escape his abusive guardians and would be puppeteers, so that he may set about making his own destiny, with a little bit of flare and critique we all know and love where it concerns our favorite Cajun Mutant. Now, Harry will not be Gambit, but will embody everything we know and love regarding Remy LeBeau.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

There was the odor of tobacco smoke and stale beer within the establishment the four individuals had entered, the entire floor filled with many people crowding the entire club, music and loud voices filling the stagnant air. The new arrivals walking through the doors of the underground gaming club, gazed upon the business of which they just entered. They were there on a mission, to locate and retrieve a long sought after quarry whom had continuously out maneuvered and outran them at every turn for so many years since he disappeared from his unfit and abusive guardians, the tracking and monitoring charms long having been disabled, causing them to search the old fashioned way.

The room was somewhat darkened, allowing for very little light except as to add to the mystique of the business, for hanging over the many gambling tables of card play, most if not all, were glowing candles hanging from chandeliers. Servers and waitresses were dallying about, some with the trays they held filled with small shots of unknown and no doubt varied alcohol, held high upon their open palms so as to not bump into the customers, others returning to the bar in order to remove the uses glasses and gather their new orders, only to return to the floor and go about their jobs. The servers swerving about from table to table, were delivering the beverages to their places, which sat many players from all throughout the UK, and no doubt from various parts of the world.

It was noticeable that there appeared to be more than met the eyes within the establishment as the newly arrived individuals recognized many kinds of magical species out and about, some either dealing out the cards, were players, and or servers handing out drinks, and even some whom flirted with the players in of themselves. They were able to spot not just humans, but Vampires, Were-Wolves, Goblins, both normal and hybrids, and more. Some of whom scantily dressed females of differing species that served said alcoholic beverages.

At one of the bars within a left corner of the club room, sat a man in a raggedy and somewhat stitched form of suit-like clothing, with pale skin and scars upon his face, noticed them and waved them over with a hand as he sipped from a small glass of brown liquid.

Walking over to the man, one of the individuals, a man with long whitened hair and bi-spectacles with a twinkle within his eyes, walked ahead of the group.

"Remus, my good boy, it is terribly good to see you!" the elder of the group stated. Wearing an ordinary two piece suit that seemed out of the seventies muggle era had the man at the bar thinking he might have to have a talk with the old man about updating his muggle wardrobe attire in the near future.

"Moony." the man who had pulled up next to the mans right, spoke.

"The same to you, Albus. James." the man nodded as he acknowledged the one whom called him 'Moony' as he grasped James right hand that he stretched forth.

"Is he here Remus?" the red headed woman of the group asked desperately.

With a nudge of his head, he answered, "Behind me, to the left. The one throwing and tossing the cards around in the air and catching them in the other as if it was second nature to him. Long staff with a big damned jewel at the head lying against the arm of his chair."

The small group turned towards the table in which he described, seeing a somewhat stocky form wearing a rather stylishly dark top hat upon his head with a dark brown leather strap in the middle. Indeed the playing cards the identified individual had in hand were flying from one hand to the other in what most would consider naturally difficult, but to this young man, was easy as breathing.

"Just remember one thing, he goes by two names, Gambit, and Remy LeBeau." Remus said in a warning tone.

"Why Gambit?" Sirius asked.

"Because he's the luckiest bloke to ever play the game. Anyone who's ever played against him, has lost more times than they dared to count." the Were answered with a small smile that then turned into a frown. "But, he's also the fairest so long as you respect him and his, and doesn't go looking for trouble within his place of business."

"His place...?" the woman asked as she looked to her husbands longtime friend and a somewhat estranged family friend at that. If this was the one they had sought, then he was way too young to be in charge of such a business meant for adults.

"You'll see." was the Were-wolves only reply.

The young man of their discussion, then began tossing four cards into the air with one hand as if he was juggling them, the cards spinning in the air before returning to the same hand, and continuing the process of juggling them. They watched as the other players at the table were looking upon their own cards and sneaking nervous glances from the pile of paper and coined currency, poker chips on both their piles before them and in the middle pile, and the young lad before them.

"That's cool." Sirius Black said, as he watched as a single card was then thrown from the flying four cards, into his Godsons left hand, and if he didn't see it, he wouldn't have believe it, for in his Godsons hand, was a Royal Flush if his knowledge of Poker was correct.

"I fold." one of the players, a half Goblin/ half-humans said as he slammed his cards down.

"Me too." another player with an Irish accent, said.

"Read' em and weep." the last one said with a haughty laugh, his apparent rotten teeth showing in his smug grin as he laid his cards to bare before the others, showing a straight flush with black clubs. As he began to reach before him to scoop the pile before him, the small in stature lad before him, who had his head down while the cards then stopped flying within his hands, coughed as if to clear his throat.

The other players including the would be winner stopped to look to the kid who placed his cards down in a single stack, and spread them out, and with a single digit or index finger, revealed all of the cards with red diamonds. The young player looked up into the mans face, "I beg to differ sir, Royal Flush beats a Straight Flush every time."

With a _'come here'_ motion of the same finger, all of the gathered chips, coins, paper currency, even jewelry and watches began to flow towards him as if by an invisible force, swerving and navigating around the losers outstretched hands, that then fell into the hat that he had then removed from his head, an action that caused the small group to widen their eyes in shock, and even a couple to gasp with disbelief. With another wave of his hand, the chips flew towards his stacked chips, while the rest of the winnings and merchandise piled into his hat. He then pulled the jewelry and watches out, holding them out before him, only to admire them a moment before placing them back on the table and pushing them back to their former owners with another wave of his hand.

This did not go unnoticed by the new arrivals as they were being shocked by much of what they were learning either from word of mouth or by what they were seeing of the young man themselves. The woman knew her son was powerful when he had been born, but to see this 'Teen' using wandless magic at this age and with such control, it would make any parent proud, and most others very jealous. She just hoped he was whom she and everyone of her group had been searching for.

"Just because I won, doesn't mean I'm going to be a bad sport. You gentlemen all played very well, and deserve your property back. After all, what would your spouses and families say if they noticed the missing merchandise, eh?" he then even showed a bit of charity by giving them each smaller stacks of the wealth they had lost. He was a gentleman after all and wanted a professional image to maintain among his peers.

All but the thought to have won owner snorted as they stood and patted the young man on the shoulder as they took what was given out of courtesy, collecting what he had returned to them, then walking away. He looked at each one and nodded in respect before looking back to the last man.

"You cheated." the man growled as he eyed the boy with distaste and self-righteous anger, spittle flying from his lips as he spat the last syllable.

The now five individuals tensed as the room quieted down, most of the clubs senior patrons and even recently established players pausing to watch the losing accuser and the accused.

As if feigning pain within his chest, the teenager placed his right hand upon his left rib cage right over his heart, "Why Tucker Bailey, what an ugly thing to say."

"Don't try and play me a fool, LeBeau. You cheated, admit it."

"Tucker, you more than most should know, I never cheat sir. I own half this fine establishment, after all. It just wouldn't be professional of me."

This stunned James and the woman beside him even further as he said this, confirming their friends words with his own, as their jaws dropped while Remus only bore a small grin, but Sirius snorted in stunned fascination and nearly choked on the whiskey he was now sipping since it was offered, but he paid for as well when he tipped the female server with two gold coins. She smiled and winked at him at that when the young teen too got her attention when he was accused of cheating.

"So what. Just means you cheat us fair playing people even more."

"I beg to differ, sir. You see, I have a no cheaters policy with my partner where it concerns this fine establishment, even going so far as to have wards placed over this club to ensure that cheaters never prosper as it is bad for business, you see."

"That means you could bypass them." the man snarled, the veins upon his now pale forehead popping out.

"Alright Tucker, that enough." a new voice spoke up as he stepped over to the table. The man was rather tall, standing at almost seven foot tall, sandy blond hair, full of muscle that was covered in a white shirt with the sleeves open and rolled up near his elbows, an apron hung over his neck, and a white towel over his right shoulder.

"As Remy has stated, no cheaters. This is an honest business, and you lost fair and square." The tall man placed his fists on his hips, "Now, are we going to have a problem here?"

"Stay out of this, Redfield. You both are lousy, stinkin', cheaters." the now identified 'Tucker' nearly shouted with a raised arm, pointing dangerously at the man called Redfield.

"Are we cross, Tucker?" Remy asked with arms folded, a single finger tapping his bared left arm where not many knew rested a wand hidden within an invisible holster. Most of the clubs inhabitants knew he liked to keep his sleeves rolled up and his arms bared so that they would know he played fair. Being such a good sport, he'd loose on an occasion so as to give many a player a chance to earn back their losses, despite the luck he had when playing Poker and the other card games, but with Poker being his favorite.

Tucker Bailey eyed the arm, knowing what was hidden there. He'd seen many a time the boy being quicker than any normal wizard, and how fast he was in drawing the wand hidden from his sight.

"You don't scare me, LeBeau." he growled. "Without that quick drawing wand of yours, you ain't nothing but a lousy, stinking, skinny, cheating punk."

James bristled at this as his right hand twitched, ready to pull his wand at a moments notice while his left tightened into a fist. Remus and Sirius too stood straight as did many of the clubs inhabitants, some moving away to be safe, just in case an event happened that they didn't want no part of. Lily merely palmed her wand, hidden behind her left leg, ready to raise her wand and fire a stunner at a moments notice, as red magical energy could be seen somewhat by others behind her as the tip of her wand glowed red.

"Poor ugliness, does this mean we ain't friends no more, Tucker?" the teen asked in mock sadness.

His accuser spat to the side at the insinuation, as if they were ever friends, ha! He'd sooner kill the boy and take what was his if he thought he had half a chance.

"You know Tuck, if I thought you weren't my friend, I just don't think I can bare it."

Everyone watched as for a second or two with bated breaths, as both individuals looked at each other with a silent edge when Tucker Bailey made to move, until a wand was pointed right at him. None had seen the boy move so fast when he drew his wand from thin air, a red spark of magic emitting from its wooden tip. James was once again, stupified while Albus looked on in amazement at the speed of which the boy had drawn his magical focus. He looked at the wand, but could not recognize the substance of which it was made.

Tucker just stood there in trepidation and fear for a moment when the boy relaxed his oppressive magic that all within the club had felt, the red energy fading away as he twirled the wand in his fingers and then slowly laid it before him and everyone else, upon the table, then patted it before removing his hand from the wand, "There, now we can be friends again."

The sore, accusing lout sneered as if he won a prize as he jumped on the chance to attack when he was suddenly thrown back across the room, sailing right over a table that had stood behind him, whose players had to duck so as not to be hit by the flying man.

Remy LeBeau, with his arm and fingers now stretched out as if he had thrown something, slowly retracted his hand and arm, and got to his feet as a new card was seen twirling between each of the fingers of his right hand while in his left, his hand now gripped the metal jewel encrusted staff he had moments before leaning on the arm of his chair, was held tightly in his grip. He moved from around his table and cautiously walked past the other table Tucker had sailed over, in which the tables occupants moved to allow him to pass.

James made to move when Remus grabbed his arm. James turned back to his friend with a questioning glare.

"Just watch." he said.

James turned back and observed as his possible 'son' walked up to and stopped before the downed man who groaned on the carpeted flooring, rolling onto his back, moaning in pain as he grasped his chest in pain.

He couldn't see the teens face, but knew he was now pissed off as the teenager for a few seconds, looked down upon the man he just defended himself against. The man barely turned his head towards the angered teen whose eyes now glowed green when he gasped in fear as the young man suddenly twirled his staff in his hand with such skill and incredible speed, quickly brought his left arm towards his right breast, and with a swing, swung the jeweled staff hard and fast, knocking the fool out in a single blow, a slight _'PING'_ sound heard as jewel met human jaw.

Virgil Redfield lowered his head with a _'sigh'_ as he called for two _'Coolers'_ , two big and burly caucasion men with identical brunette heads of hair, "Get this filthy piece of a sore loser out of my club, and make sure he knows he's not welcomed here ever again until 'after', and I do mean 'after', he gets himself some help with his Gambling and anger issues."

The men nodded as Remy made no attempt to move as the Coolers came and gathered the unconscious individual by either side, and began heading towards the _'Exit'_ of the establishment. Remy turned and looked at his partner and shrugged, causing Redfield to _'sigh'_ again with a shake of his head.

As Virgil made to return to his bar running responsibilities, Remy made to return to his table, placing his staff by his side once more, patting it as if it was sentimental to him. The rest of the clubs patrons returned to their own games and drinks as if nothing had happened, casually drinking, smoking, laughing, and being merry as Remy dropped down into his seat with a _'huff'_.

While the club returned to what seemed the norm, James just stood, rooted to his spot and after a moment, said, "What just happened?"

A young woman with blonde a round, yet full tray of upended shot glasses, came up to the bar and stepped between James and Remus while passing the tray to the one half owner of the club, "Hey Virge, the norm at table four."

"Got it, Vanessa." the man said as he removed the glasses from the tray, gathered some fresh and clean ones, and began preparing, then pouring various concoctions into more glasses that he then placed upon the tray, much quicker than James and his friends had ever seen when in the Leaky Cauldron or Madam Rosmerta's, before they were handed over to the female server who then walked from the bar and over to another table.

"What can I get for you, Gentlemen and Ms.?" Virgil asked as he began cleaning the still up ended glasses with a fresh, clean cloth.

"They're here for Remy, Virgil." Remus answered in resignation.

The man known as Virgil was no fool, being a part of the Wizarding World, he was one among many business owners who had moles in high places with information being one of his specialities. Just looking upon the man with the mess ravens hair with brown eyes and glasses, and he swore he was looking at Remy LeBeau as if he was older, only Remys eyes were Green as the finest emeralds. The same eyes that matched the woman he knew was Lily Potter nee Evans. He guessed that the Potters never recognized him as he was a 'Hufflepuff' when he attended Hogwarts the same time as them.

So it didn't take a genius to figure out that he partner of three years was in fact their son. "Potter and Black, heard you and the old man are no longer on good terms with most of the Wizarding World after Rita ousted you folks."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" James asked a bit heatedly.

"Virgil Redfield, Hufflepuff Class of 79'." Dumbledore said, allowing James to understand.

"This isn't Hogwarts, old man. What you four did to that boy, was unforgivable."

"It was for the Greater Good." Dumbledore stated as if that was all that mattered.

"Keep telling yourself that. Look, why are you here?" the man queried with a dark look in his eyes that showed just a hint of agitation as he paused in his cleaning of the cups and leaned against his own bar to look each of them in the eyes.

"We're here to retrieve Harry Potter." the old man answered.

"There is no Harry Potter here."

"They believe him to be Remy, Virgil." Remus said as he returned to his drink and a paper that laid before him.

"And it's as I said, there is no Harry Potter here, Lupin." the man shot back with venom in his tone.

"Please, can't we just speak to him?" Lily Potter asked, letting the plea in her tone and eyes to how she just wanted to know for herself. "Please?"

Tucker, not being fazed by the look in her eyes, but some how moved as if she really was remorseful for the actions she and the gathered group had perpetrated and was unveiled by none other than the woman with a poisonous quill known as Rita Skeeter. He looked down with a big exhaling _'sigh'_ , looked back up and stood straight, eyeing them critically.

"You so much as go for your wands or twitch in a way I find not to my or my partners liking, and I'll have my guys stun ya' and leave you in meanest streets of London. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"What have we done to deserve such animosity, Mr. Redfield?" Dumbledore asked with a tone like that of a Grandfather rebuking a child.

"Shove it you Manipulative ol' Goat. It's not just what you did, but what you didn't do. The lives of many of my friends and family have been lost because you wouldn't act or failed to do so in time because of your stinkin' plans." he spat to the side as if just speaking of his feelings to the old man was like speaking to a horses ass. "All for your so called 'Greater Good'. By the way, how's your boy toy Gellert? That was one of his favorite sayings, was it not?"

The people nearby and then some, stopped to watch as they heard this, and to hear someone call Albus Dumbledore out on his sexuality. And yet, the old man stood there, all silent, but could clearly see the anger in his eyes he tried to keep hidden under a Grandfather persona.

"I'll go." James said.

Lily made to speak, but her husband cut her off with a wave of his hands. "It has to be me. As his father, or so I hope, should he strike out at any of us with anger, at least I'll take the brunt of it because I deserve it. After all, I failed him. And it was all your fault."

"James dear boy, be reasonable." Dumbledore tried.

"Save it, the only reason I allowed you join us is because you would have followed us regardless. So sit down, get a drink, and just Shut. Your. Mouth!" James growled out, causing the old man to reel back in shock, only to do as the now failed Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter demanded. Never has anyone spoken to him like this until recently, and after his plans being found out alongside the Potters apparent status being revealed. Many a family, including his closest supporters, upon learning the truth, distanced themselves from him for the actions he had undertaken with the Potter Heir and his family, and the problems it caused with the Potters now former allies.

As he made to move away from his group once the old man was sitting at the bar with the bartender looking on with amusement and some approval, he was stopped by his wife as she held onto his right arm, "James..."

"I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to watch the back in case he tries to rabbit?" Sirius asked.

"No need, he won't rabbit, not in his club." James replied as he removed Lilys arm from his own.

He then walked over to the table the young lad sat at, new players already having taken their places at the formerly vacated seats. The last chair not taken, James looked to take as it sat directly before the boy. Before he did so, he stopped beside him and watched the further display of card play as the lad was now shuffling the deck in ways James had never seen before. His eyes nearly went to his brows at the level of skill displayed.

It was as the cards were shuffled from the left side to the right in a very showy display, that James spoke, "You Remy LeBeau?"

Not seeing his eyes due to the hat on his head, James observed as the young man paused in casual shuffling of the cards, turning and moving his head in James direction as the older man made to sit in the empty seat, "Do I owe you money?"

"No, but uhh..."

"Then Remy LeBeau I am." the kid answered as he removed his hat, letting James get a real good look at him as the ki-, no young man could finally be identified. He was a spitting image of himself when he was younger, while possessing the eyes of his dear wife, Lily. His eyes seemed to speak volumes, as if they hid the pain of years of abuse and suffering before he disappeared from the Dursleys. James would always hate what he had done to his son on the wishes of the old man, and would curse himself for it.

But his eyes also showed strength that took years to gain, no doubt from surviving the hardships that was of the street life.

His son had grown up without him, and James began to feel an ache in his chest as he looked behind his son and gave a barely concealed nod to his wife and the rest of the group, not missing the look of warning the bartender was giving him.

His attention was snapped back to the teen as he then called out, "Large blinds a hundred, small blinds fifty. May I deal you in?"

Pulling out a small pouch from within his coat pocket, James extracted a small handful of gold coins, "What can I get for say...?" James asked as he dropped three coins on the table.

The boy only grinned as he grabbed a handful of chips in several stacks that he then passed to James. As the game started, the long lost Potter Heir decided to strike up a conversation, "What brings you to our fair business, sir?" The cards flying from his fingers as he passed them to his at then unknown father and the other card players.

"Lord Voldemort." James replied, causing the entire area within the immediate vicinity to go quiet and turn to look upon him. The lad barely slowed his handling of the cards within his hands as they went round about the table.

"And who's that?"

"A man who needs to die. Runs around with a group of murderous and sadistic bastards. And I need your help."

Remy licked his lips, the nervous tension around him so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Looking to his cards, Remy asked, "And why should I help you kill him?"

"Because I know who you are, Gambit. Or, as you were once known as Harry."

James observed as his sons calculating eyes looked to his hands after looking into his eyes. Remy spotted the ring James intentionally allowed to be seen.

Sitting back in his chair, Remy began to mentally curse himself for not paying attention to this man before him. He'd known the truth of who he was for many years. It taken many counselling sessions to overcome the traumatic experiences he underwent with his mothers relatives, only to learn that his parents were not dead, but had been in hiding while allowing a one Albus Dumbledore to take and use him as a pawn. It was through his hiding within their world and being taken in and home-schooled by the Redfield family that he was able to shed his Potter name and claim a new one for himself from a fictional comic book character of the Marvel Franchise. But of course, the biggest reason was because he had also somehow gained the fictional mutants ability to charge objects with telekinetic energy with just a touch, and watch as they blew up seconds later.

To this day, he still was unsure how he gained these abilities, or how his eyes changed, though he could guess how. As a small child growing within a cupboard under the stairs, when his cousin had lost his interest in his comics, Harry as he was known then, had learned he could summon things to himself with just a thought. And so, one day, when his cousin had left the house with his relatives, leaving the boy alone to do chores, Harry would read the said comics.

He was always mindful of the amount of time he had to read before his relatives returned, and in doing so, was quick to make sure his chores were done. He would discreetly hide a comic or two in his small living space when one night, he made a wish after receiving a beating for something his fat whale of a cousin did, and incidentally blamed him on. He prayed to the high heavens, crying and begging to know why he was forced to live in the manner he did, and if he could have the power to flee, not knowing or understanding that the prayer was spoken on a magical night when the veil between Magic and its wielders was at its strongest.

The next day would be the last and final day he would ever see his relatives ever again as when his Aunt tried to smack him for unintentionally over cooking the bacon after distracting him with her loud, horse-like voice, he flinched with his hands before him as her wrist connected with his hands that he held before him.

With her striking his hands, he felt his arms be pushed back just a bit, only to hear a loud scream as Petunia Dursley pulled back her hand that she struck him with, the said hand glowing with strange energy. Less than a second later, the hand blew up, chunks of bone, blood, and meat flying everywhere.

Harry had been stunned then, and when his fat arse of an Uncle roared out at him and got up, Harry instinctively raised his hands again, only to then notice they glowed a slightly darker tone of pink, causing his Uncle to pause. This was enough time for him to run as Dudley cried for his mother as she fell back from fainting and blood loss. Her bloody stump continuing to spurt out her lifes blood. Vernon did not know what to do as his nephew had somehow finally found his courage, the freakish power emanating from his small fingers, and slowly walked around the kitchen with his glowing hands held out in front of him daring Vernon to try anything. The Elder Dursley stood there with rage and a bit of fear at the power the freak wielded, on his now purple face as he watched his freak of a nephew slowly walk to his cupboard.

Dudley went to his mothers side, causing the obese of a man to take his eyes off of his nephew as he went to his wifes side. He barely turned as he heard the living room door open and the boy running.

He never saw the boy again, and neither did the boy ever return.

Harry, now known as Remy Lebeau, shook himself from those memories as he looked at the man before him and the ring he wore. He'd know that crest anywhere, it was one he'd seen many a time to remind himself of where he came from, and why he lived as he had.

"That's a mighty fine piece of of jewelry you have on there mister." Remy stated as he leaned back in his chair and focused on his other set of powers once more. "The man who made me what I am, wore a ring just like that, with that very crest upon it." he finished darkly.

James watched as his sons eyes changed from full emerald, to partial emerald as the iris's thinned out and the dark pupils grew, giving the teen a most sinister look. James saw the anger and the rage upon his sons face as the fingers of the hand that held a playing card glowed with a near red color, and it was then, that James knew he was fucked.

In an attempt at reasoning, he quickly raised both of his hands ina placating gesture that Remy neither heeded nor cared for as the teen once more lashed out with his hand, the playing card emitting the same colored glow as his finger tips just less than a second before.

"Now wai...ugh...!" was all he could get out as he was struck in the chest by the charged object. Chaos soon reigned as the boy jumped to his feet, knocking over his chair. The clubs many players began shrieking in alarm as they stopped what they were doing, and made a mad dash for the front and back exits of the club.

The many workers from the waitresses and coolers too began to react, but for the coolers, while the waitresses ran to the kitchen for their own safety, they surrounded James Potters group at Virgil Redifields insistence as the man quickly went on alert. He made to quickly dash from the bar to his partners side to calm him down when he paused suddenly as his young friends right hand flew high, the cards in his left flying diagonally into his higher hand where they levitated for half a second, only to fly from the very same hand that then gestured outward at a barely standing James Potter who struggled to catch his breath.

James barely saw the cards heading his way, and did not have enough time to raise his wand to defend himself when a barrier or shield of magical energy protected him from the flying projectiles. The cards were held at bay, but not for lack of trying as their caster was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

With wand in hand, the man was a master duelist who managed to aid his fellow man, or in this case, James Potter, as he found it rather easy to overpower the men within whom held him and his compatriots at bay rather quickly and efficiently.

He didn't take into affect how powerful the energy within the projectiles were when the shield began to crack and waver a bit, even with the constant stream of cards hitting it. James could only sigh in relief that the old man had reacted when he had when a loud bang was heard.

This caused Remy to pause in his assault as he palmed another glowing card with a snarl and turned to the one whom dared him to pause in his much deserved vengeance. His expression of rage calmed a bit at seeing the smoking tip of a wand that was held in the hands of his long time friend and adopted brother.

Virgil Redfield, seeing the trouble caused by the small group led by Potter and Dumbledore, managed to keep his friend from causing any damage by using the _'Cannon Charm'_. His arm lowering, he looked from his petrified men, to the man whom cursed them, and then turned to Remy and the man who set him off.

"Virge..." Remy began as he came to his senses.

"Save it, Remy, don't need to apologize. I saw it coming." he said as he waved off his friends apology.

Looking back at the gathered group of Potters and Dumbledores supporters, he raised his wand in a threatening gesture, "Undo the curse on my men, or you'll have the fight of your life on your hands. Though I may lose, but I'll make damn sure to take you with me, old man."

"Harry." Lily called out in hopes of reaching through to her son.

Said son gradually turned to her and took a moment to take in her image as if seeing her for the first time. Turning away a moment later, he gathered his leather brown trench coat that hung from the back of his chair, put it on, then grabbed the hat from the table and placed it upon his head. He then gathered his winnings and placed them within his coat pockets as well as what little cards remained on the table that he slipped into an inner pocket within the coat. After he finally grabbed the jeweled staff, he turned and began heading towards the gathered group, stopping next to his friend, he pulled out some bills, "Make sure this takes care of the damage."

Redfield made to return the money, but his partner would not have it as he curled his friends hand as it held the money. With a relenting nod, Redfield lowered the hand that held the money as LeBeau made to take his leave.

Walking around the group without another glance, me just about made it to the main exit when Lily Potter called out to him again, using the name he had discarded years before. He paused before the doors, and barely turned his head without turning his body around, "Harry Potter is dead. You left him to rot in that Hell Hole for Seven years. Seven Years! Do you know what that does to a child? Do you want to know what it feels like?"

When none had dared to answer, despite Lily's tears flowing as she could only stammer in syllables before she had a loss for words, only remaining standing than to Sirius Black keeping her standing as she had leaned forward in his arms as if she could barely reach out and touch her first child, but fail to do so.

"The name's Gambit. Remember it." he said as he turned a bit further in their direction to let them all see at leat one of his eyes. With a evil smirk, he turned back to the doors and proceeded to take his leave, leaving a broken Lily Potter losing her ability to stand, causing Sirius to kneel with her. Remus went to James aid as Dumbledore could only watch as his only hope walked out of his visual range, and disappeared, the distinct soft **_'crack'_** of apparation clearly being her from outside of the then closing doors.

"Told you, there was no Harry Potter here, old man. You saw to that. Now, get the hell out of my club, and don't come back." Redfield said as he aided his now de-petrified men to their feet.

 **So, new story arc, new ideas. Let me know what you think, and as always, keep it clean and positive. This is Robert, signing off.**

 **Oh, and one more thing, the stories being updated, after letting my relatives look at what I wrote and getting their thoughts on the matter, many changes will be done to several stories while others will be either be deleted or altered, so stay tuned for that as well. Also, the now updated material is undergoing editing before being downloaded, so be ready for that. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1 What have I become?

**Gambit**

 **Ch. 1 What have I become?**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Gambit**

 **J. K. Rowling, Marvel Comics, Jim Lee, Mike Collins,**

 **and Chris Claremont do.**

 **Positive reviews do.**

 **Authors note: I thank you all for your support and enjoyment of this particular story. I hope that this next chapter is up to your standards as the Prologue was. Also, the chapters title is inspired by the song 'Hurt' by Johnny Cash. I do hope you Enjoy!**

 **Ch. 1 What have I become?**

 **Diagon Alley**

 **Mid Day**

The Magical Alley was filled with many a people. Large crowds of families, men, women, and children, shopping quickly before the next term started. All quickly searching for the final necessary supplies and accessories for their children as some of the young ones were about to begin their first year at Hogwarts, while the returning children were finishing their last minute shopping.

You may be asking yourself, why is the adult population in such a hurry? It can't just be for the last minute shopping.

No, the reason is because, since early January of the same year, there was a massive breakout of prisoners from with the Wizarding Prison of Azkaban. Many of the Dark Lords followers had escaped incarceration, among them being some of the worst of the worst of the Dark Lords staunchest and most skilled supporters and minions. Such people as Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rudolphus, and his brother Rabastan, and more.

Many a family were scared and frightful of this fact, some having remembered the last time the deranged Witch had shown her face and tortured their kin, as if the mere sound of their screams were a pleasurable experience to the mad Witches ears. There were others of course, Travers, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Mulciber, and three others.

The Ministry of Magic was on high alert, despite the Minister being forced to remove his head from his ass and admit that there was much to be worried for with the Dark Lords forces out and about. Many an Auror were patrolling Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and other locations with the British Wizarding Realm, watching and observing for the slight hint of the escaped prisoners and or trouble.

Despite this depressing and horrific realization, the new year brought about a rumor. The Ministry and Hogwarts was possibly hosting two other schools for some important event not heard of for over a century. What this was, none outside of the Minister of Magic, The Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Head of International Sports and Games, and the School Board knew as it was all quite classified at the highest levels for the moment.

It was at this time, back in Diagon Alley, when many a child was lustfully gazing upon the years newest and most fastest Quidditch broom to date, when the merchandising window exploded outward, fusing broken glass upon the faces of the children that had stood where the store window once occupied.

Wisps of black smoke-like vapors flew all about the Alley. The populace, panicking and gathering their children as best as they could, trying to flee. The Aurors were having a hard time, getting to where the Wisps of black vapor originated, having to push and shove their way through the terrorized and frantic crowd.

As the vapor began to evaporate until it faded in the air, some of the Aurors were stopped in their tracks as they gazed fearfully upon the visage of Bellatrix Lestrange herself and others whom were standing behind her.

Her black dress was of fashionable taste while her hair was as black as the name of her father, with her hair being long and curly, with a hint of grey from her prolonged stay within the walls of the Wizarding Prison and having to accommodate the Dementors that fed on the emotions of herself and the other Prisoners. Her eyes were as black as her maiden name, with a touch of madness to them. Her face bore a grin that threatened to tear her face in two as she held her somewhat odd wand, towards her face, the tip just mere centimeters from her left cheek.

Her other hand playing with the curls of her hair. "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, Bella's back in town. Ah-hahahahaha!" she shrieked as she then turned her wand onto the scattering populace and Aurors who tried to get a bead on her and her fellow Death Eaters, in defense of Diagon Alley.

 **Meanwhile**

Just minutes before, within Zonko's Joke Shop, a young, unaware individual with a tan trench-coat, was gazing upon a deck of cards within his hands. He'd opened the first box as the store had many he'd preferred when he visited and ordered them.

Counting the cards in his hand and ensuring he had a full set within the deck, he spoke, "I'll take these." Placing the cards back within the box, he gathered up another five decks within his hands, turned, and headed up to the cashier.

Said cashier was a thin, beautiful witch with long blond hair in a pony tail, wearing a skin toned dress. She was leaning over the counter, gazing lustfully upon the young man now standing before with the six decks of cards in hand. She replied with sexual tone, "You must like playing cards."

He smiled as he set the decks to the side and leaned over the counter himself. His green eyes shining like cut Jade as he returned her comment in a similar tone, "I like Solitaire ok, unless I got someone...to play with." he hinted at more as he hit her with just a touch of his Magical Aura that caused the young womans knees to nearly buckle as his power was intoxicating. Just as both individuals were leaning toward one another, their lips nearly touching, an explosion outside of the store caught both of their attentions, causing them to jerk away from one another and gaze towards the shops doors and windows.

"W-What's going on out there?" the cashier stuttered in a now fearful voice.

Placing several gold coins down onto the counter and then pocketing the new decks, the trench-coat wearing teen began walking towards the door. As he neared it, he called out over his shoulder in the same soft tone, "Don't go away. I'll be right back."

As he was a foot from the door, he noticed a wooden, flying object heading towards the store he currently occupied. "Huh?" he gasped as his eyes widened. He quickly turned back around, noticing the woman was right behind him. Grabbing her by the arms, he rushed them towards the back of the store.

The store windows was blasted inwards as the object collided with the glass paneling. It destroyed a significant amount of the Joke Stores merchandising stand that was the main advertising area of the store. Thankfully, the woman and young man were the only two within the store at the time, and they had managed to seclude themselves far enough way from the object that flew through the stores windows and entrance.

The said young man covered the woman with his body, ensuring that she remained untouched from the flying wood and glass debris. A few seconds later, the lad stood while he aided the woman to her feet.

"What the hell is going on? What was that?" the woman hollered. The reason for her loud voice was due to the many screams outside her business, making it hard to be heard as the screams were bone chillingly frightful.

"Don't worry Chere, I'm sure your insurance can handle it." the unnaturally calm male teen answered. Before the woman could retort, the said male teen quickly stood and was already heading to the now destroyed entryway.

Remy LeBeau, formerly known as Harry Potter looked upon his surroundings, noticing the chaos all around him. Buildings were destroyed with fire and smoke everywhere. Aurors in red robes were flinging spells from their wands while hiding behind the side of buildings and or makeshift barriers. Bodies littering the ground, some of which were children. Then of course, there were children still alive lying and or sitting upon the ground, with their faces caked in dust, glass, and debris, all the while, crying out for their parents.

The other party battling the Aurors and a few brave fighters of either sex, were dressed all in black with masks that looked like metal skulls, though the skull masks were oddly shaped. One of the offending attackers among the dark group he now knew to be Death Eaters, followers of the supposedly dead and recently returned to life Dark Lord, without a mask, was a beautiful woman, in a deranged sort of fashion, with unnaturally pale skin and a crazed, lust filled gaze that could be construed as sadistic as she used many a borderline dark curses, curses that flew from her wand. One said curse clipped a wall in which a girl with multi-colored changing hair, took cover behind the said wall. This caused the girl to fly backwards and onto her side rather painfully as a bludgeoning Hex destroyed the wall she used for cover, clipping her on the arm.

As the girl, Nymphadora Tonks, a recent graduate of the Auror Corp., wand tightly held in her hand, struggled to rise back onto her feet, watched helplessly as the deranged woman sauntered her way towards her.

With nary a sound, and a wave of her crooked wand, the mad woman relieved the girl of her own wand. "Well, if it isn't my wittle, baby niece, Nymphy." she spoke in a mocking tone.

"Y-You're no...Aunt of mine." the young, female Auror growled out through clenched teeth, desperately wondering where Dumbledore and the Order were at the moment. Her wand was resting on the ground many feet behind her as she managed to raise herself to a near sitting position.

"Tut tut, niece. That's not nice. You've got a vile tongue. What's say we do something about that?" she laughed sadistically. As she raised her wand, an unknown spell already glowing on its tip, several things happened in rapid succession.

Several red glowing objects with near red energy trailing behind them, flew over the girl known as Nymphadora Tonks, whom watched them make contact with her mentally damaged relative, causing said Aunt to not only be flung back onto her own backside, but suffer a loss of air as well. The woman rolled on the Alley pavement before stopping before her fellow Death Eaters who looked on in shock.

There was a pause in the fighting as the smoke within Diagon Alley was still pretty thick, and yet a crunch of broken glass, stone, and wood was heard. A booted foot came into view through what one could make out in the smoke. As the person the boots belonged to continued forward, Nymphadora, still on the ground, sitting dumbfounded on her backside upon the Alley street, looked up and beheld a man, or what was actually a young teen that she was sure was familiar to her, walk up to and stopping beside her.

One hand held a long metal staff that had one end resting on his opposing shoulder while the familiar unknown looked from the rising, deranged woman, to the girl down beside him. With a gentle smile, he held out a semi gloved hand. The hand that was held out towards her possessed no covering for the thumb, index, and pinky fingers, and yet the middle and fourth finger were completely covered in black leather.

"That's no place for a woman like yourself, to be, let alone in that state. Here, let me help you up." the young man said. His unnatural black and green eyes making her blush as it made him all the more handsome.

Tonks was flustered at the casual way in which the unknown, yet familiar person spoke. He had a slight suave attitude matching with a caring tone of voice as he looked down on her with compassion. Taking his hand, she was aided back to her feet.

"Um...thanks." she spoke as he still held her hand.

"My pleasure, petite." he replied with a husky tone that fit him perfectly as Tonks felt herself getting hot, just being in close proximity to him. He then brought her hand up to his lips as he then brushed them over her knuckles, causing the young Auror to nearly swoon. 'Oh, he's good.' she thought to herself.

Both of their attention was so focused on one another, that they almost missed the Death Eaters that aided the mad woman back to her own feet. Those that did aid her, she shook away from her person as they had held her by the arms when she roughly shook herself from them.

"Oh look, a boy twying to pway the hewo. So sweet, I wanna barf." the sycophant said outlandishly. Those she stood with laughed at her words.

Looking once more from the woman with the Death Eaters, to the girl he aided, Remy asked with a raised eye, "She for real, luv?"

"Augh, if you only knew." Tonks replied with a roll of her eyes. She noticed as he was now facing her, his hand that held her own, slowly dropped her hand and reached into the pocket on the same side of the outside of the coat.

"She family?"

"My Aunt." she spat, "My mothers sister, mentally impaired, that one."

"No love lost, then?"

"Nope, she's too far gone."

"Ah, them the brakes."

"You could say that."

"YOU DARE SHOW YOUR BACK TO ME?!" the woman known as Bella shrieked.

"May I?" the guy asked, a bit perturbed at being interrupted.

"By all means." the girl said. "I'm Tonks by the way."

"Just Tonks?"

Tonks just squirmed a bit, lowered her head, muttering to no one in particular about parents and them giving their children bizarre names.

"Well then, call me Remy." he replied as he lowered his head towards the side of the girls cheek and kissed it.

This had the fortunate effect of causing Tonks to freeze and turn red even further.

As Tonks stood there dumbfounded, touching the cheek that the guy kissed, the one known as Remy pointed the jewel end of his staff, counting each and every one of the people that attacked Diagon alley so callously until he reached the maximum number of '8'. Pulling the staff back and once more laying the staff against his shoulders, he spoke again, "You must Bellatrix Lestrange, the mad cow, which would make two of the other seven behind you, your beau and his brother, right?"

Both men removed their masks. Remy took a real good, long look at their faces, both men were brown eyed, with long brown hair with touches of grey, 'No doubt from the time spent in that hell hole the Wizarding World calls a Prison.' he assumed to himself. Both of the men had tired, yet crazy expression on their faces as the woman known as Bella.

"And who are you?" one of the Lestranges growled out through clenched teeth.

With a _'sigh'_ , with a bare twitch of his index finger, the staff shrunk until it was only 12 inches long, causing most who watched to wonder how he was capable of such a thing as the staff was then placed into the inside right pocket of the coat. With his left hand, he then pulled out a closed, yet unsealed, deck of cards that he then opened and emptied into his right hand. Putting the now empty card box back into his coat pocket, he began to shuffle the cards in his hands.

Sneering a bit, Bellatrix Lestrange scoffed, "And what do you intend to do with those?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Remy shot back without looking her in the eye.

"I am so going to enjoy killing you."

Remy just stood there unfazed by the threat as he began spinning and maneuvering the cards around in each hand in ways none had ever seen, spinning them in each hand and tossing them to and from both hands, shuffling them in large stacks until they rejoined the deck in of itself. Looking her in the eye, he pulled one card from the deck and raised it to eye level, "You're a Daisy if you do." he exclaimed with a smirk that said he knew something she didn't.

Her allies stopped laughing as they watched and observed as the hand that held the card glowed a violet color of what they assumed was magical energy for a moment, and then the glowing violet energy entering the card, causing it to emit a strange sound, unlike any sound any had ever heard. The card was literally humming with power.

"Say when!"

None dared move as the air was thick with anticipation when Bella quickly made to move her hand higher, the wand glowing even brighter with a dark, ugly, red color, when the man, quicker than the eyes could observe, flicked the card as it sailed from his hand and hit the head of his target, in this case, the head of Bellatrix Lestrange, causing her head to explode with a loud **_'BOOOF'._**

His throwing hand was still outward as Bellatrix's body began to fail, the stump of where the head of the dark witch once occupied, was steaming, blood spurting everywhere, the body beginning to lean backwards, only to fall. As her bodies arms fell at the same time as he body with her wand rolling from the lifeless fingers. Her companions, covered in her heads blood, brain, bone, and gore, stood stumped at first when one of the Lestranges suddenly screamed out, **"BELLA!"**. He and the others then began to raise their wands when the Aurors shook off their shock and began to act themselves.

As spells of varying colors began to fly back and forth, Remy swung his arm wide as multiple cards flew from his fingers in both hands. He spun as a dark spell passed him, grazing his coat on the inside and blowing a hole straight on through the backside. "Hey now, that was my favorite coat." he said to the one who fired the curse that damaged his said coat. "Now I'm mad." he then began to throw out even more cards at even greater speeds with the grace of what looked like a trained dancer, some of which connected, hitting their targets, causing the ones hit to lose body parts as the appendages were blown off. For others, their bodies were flung backwards due to the cards kinetic energy as the power of the cards exploded upon their chests.

The one calling for vengeance against the one who killed the Lady of House Lestrange, attacked with speed belying his bodies capabilities as he quickened his spell repertoire unlike his other compatriots.

Remy would have been impressed if he hadn't thought the man wasn't dangerous enough, but with the skills he acquired over the years had honed his own skills in body, mind, and spirit. Freeing one of his hands, he pulled out his wand, casting a shield that protected him as he casually advanced on the man slowly, the rage overcoming the Dark Wizards mind and making him sloppy with his skills. Remy summoned counter curses, hexes, and spell chains himself while also using debris to block the even darker curses. He noticed his opponent didn't notice as Auror reinforcements arrived while someone within his group cursed as everyone felt whatever barrier had been raised to prevent apparition and port-keys, suddenly crashed down like broken glass.

Mulitple _'cracks'_ was heard as the said reinforcements arrived, as well as the Vigilante group of Albus Dumbledores and his still loyal followers, now fighting beside the tired and worn Aurors. The old man himself had arrived via Phoenix flame with his loyal familiar on his left shoulder.

'Showoff!' Remy thought as he batted away another dark curse that was sure to split him in two had he not deflected it. Rudolphus Lestrange was relentless as he kept up the attack, violently shrugging off his brother whom was then hit by a stunning spell by a now pissed off James Potter.

The deflected spell tagged the mad Wizard who didn't notice his side bleeding, as he just kept flinging his curses, not even noticing his spells was even getting weaker per every release. Needing to end the battle quickly, Remy threw a exploding hex at the feet of the Death Eater, knocking him off his feet.

He observed as the man sluggishly began rising to his feet, nearly falling back down. Looking down upon the fallen criminal, Remy stated, "Stay down, friend."

"Never." the worn fool spat as his allies were either dead, captured, and or gone with the newly arrived help. "I'm going to kill you, if it's the last thing I do."

"Like your wife, you're no daisy. No daisy at all." Remy replied as he put his wand away via a sheath upon his right arm.

Struggling to a standing position, Rudolphus Lestrange then noticed the bigger crowd of individuals in greater numbers than he. "You think you've won. The Dark Lord will come for me." he weakly chuckled. "He'll allow me the chance to avenge my wife. I will take my vengeance upon you. I will find, take, and kill all those you hold most dear. Only then, when you've lost everything, will I finish you off."

"It's over Lestrange." a new voice spoke out loud as a woman with a monocle stepped forward from the crowd, "No one else will die today."

"We'll just see about that, Bones." Lestrange spat as he raised his wand. Just as he began the first syllable to the known killing curse, Remy was already reacting as he grabbed the mans outside wrist, having been a mere foot before the deranged wizard.

Twisting the wrist of his held prey, Remy tightened his grip, causing the man to cry out in pain, his face showing exactly how much pain he was in. Lestrange dropped to a knee, followed by the other as the young card player smacked the Wizards wand from his hand, the said wand flying off to the side outside of Lestranges reach. Lestrange tried and failed to free his arm as he used the other hand to aid him, only for his captor to tighten his hold, causing his hand to fall at his side and twitch with the pain he was now feeling.

"No daisy at all." was all Remy said again as he suddenly smashed his knee in the mans face, teeth and blood flying as the man fell backwards, unconscious. "Pour soul, you're just too highstrung."

Remy snapped a card into his right hand that then was filled with the near red energy that flowed from the young mans hand, into the card. He stood there, looking at the fallen wizard, contemplating what to do and if he could get away with a mercy killing when a hand grasped his right shoulder, "I'm afraid the...the strain is too much than he could bare."

"You don't have to do this. You can let us take him?" came the voice of the young, pink haired Auror.

"He'll just get out again. They always do." he said with his head down, the shadow of his hair hiding the indecision upon his face.

"Doesn't mean you have to go down that same road. You're no murderer."

"You don't know me." he replied, his head snapping to look her in the face.

"Then let me know you, the real you." she said as her right hand trailed down to embrace the hand, still holding the card that by now was crackling with an abundance of kinetic energy, yet to be released. "Please. You just saved my life. Don't let me see my personal savior turn into a monster like them." she concluded by nodding towards the defeated terrorists.

Looking from her beautiful face as her hair changed to a soft blue tone, to looking over her shoulder at those gathered behind him, up to and including a woman with a monocle in her right eye who tightly grasped her wand while standing at the ready in case she was forced to act. He turned back and saw that there were several Aurors, Dumbledore, and his minions before him.

Dispelling the energy in the card, he tossed it away as it exploded harmlessly with a small _**'Poof'**_. "He ain't worth it."

He turned and began to walk towards the head of the Aurors who stood before him. With the female Auror at his side, still grasping his hand with his fingers gripping hers in mutual affection, he paused before Amelia Bones herself who looked at both of the young individuals as if sizing them up before nodding in approval and moving to the side, giving them a wide birth. The other Aurors seeing this, also moved to the side.

"Harry, wait..." Dumbledore made to move towards the young duo before a hand grasped his own shoulder. Turning with a questioning expression, he saw James Potter gripping his robes with his own head down.

"James...?"

"Just,...let him be. For once, just let him be." he said quietly.

Dumbledores group also moved aside until both the girl and young man disappeared, the fire and smoke of the Alley obscuring their visages.

Amelia Bones began issuing out orders for her people to begin searching among the ruins of the Alley for survivors. If there were any dead, to get the tally and report back to her. Several Healers popped in as the new wards were brought down. As they began to see to their duties, the head of the DMLE turned to Dumbledore and his vigilante order "Dumbledore, Potter." Amelia called out.

"Amelia." James replied.

"How do you know that young man?"

"Because he's my son, Amy." James said with a tired sigh. "He's Harry."

"You lost all right to call me that nickname when you pulled that sick stunt, James Potter. You and Lily both. Faking your deaths, leaving that boy to this sick fuck," she said pointing at the old man with her wand, "The abuse he suffered that was revealed to our world. You're damn lucky that that young man didn't turn into an Obscurial. Didn't Newt Scamanders findings teach you anything?"

Wincing, Dumbledore spoke up, "It wouldn't have come to that, Amelia. The situation was fully..."

"If the terms 'under control' leave your lips, I swear I will slap a set of magic suppression bracelets on you faster than you can say 'Stupefy'. Through extensive studies by Scamander himself, it was learned that 'As a result of a Witches or Wizards magic being suppressed by psychological and or physical abuse, said witch or wizard will succumb to a Dark Parasitical Magical Force, thus transforming them into an Obscurus'." She was breathing deeply at this point, the anger clear to all to see, "Now, do I have to give you the name of the last recorded Obscurial, or will you finally admit, that you **fucked up**?" she screamed the word for all to hear.

"She's right." came the voice of Lily Potter as she stepped into sight. "We had a son, and we let him down. No, we did more than that, we nearly destroyed him."

"Now Lily..."

"Shut it, Dumbledore. I'm done with this. With the Order. As of this moment, I resign." she spat as she tossed a golden phoenix pendant down to the ground. "My children need me. I will work hard at redeeming myself in the eyes of my son. It will be a long road, no doubt. But if anything these many years have taught me, it is patience, and that with patience, anything is possible, including forgiveness."

As she made to turn away, James looked into the eyes of his former mentor, and also tossed down a golden pendant upon the ground. "That makes two of us." As he made to follow a now wandering Lily Potter, he called out, "Rachel, come along."

A girl with red hair and brown eyes, wearing glasses much like her father, but had the beauty of a girl her age that could light the darkest sky, held out a pendant before the face of Albus Dumbledore, and with a smirk, dropped it before him, like her parents, letting it hit the ground with a slight _'tink'_.

A worn looking Remus Lupin walked passed a now shell shocked old man and dropped his own pendant, followed by Sirius Black, who turned back to Amelia with a regretful frown.

The woman raised her head and merely glared at the man who had the good graces to nod and turn back around, and walk away with his friends.

"You can't do this." screamed the voice of Molly Weasley as she stood before her husband. "You can't give in."

She made to continue her diatribe when a firm hand from her husband made her pause. She turned to him to admonish him when the look on his face made her pause.

"Arthur, they..."

"Let it go Molly." he said softly. "I think we should follow their lead, and resign. We're not doing any good as it is."

"But Arthur..." she pleaded.

"No Molly. We we're meant to be better than this. I've had a lot of time to think after having carefully read those papers printed about both the Potters and Dumbledore. And even now, Dumbledore can't see the bigger picture for what it is, even if it is right before him. Maybe he once was a good man, but that good man faded a long time ago, the very night he plotted with the Potters regarding turning their son into a weapon." here, he glared angrily at the man before turning back to his wife with a tired expression, "Let's go home dear."

Holding out his hand that already held his pendant, Molly understanding what he wanted, at first thought against it, but then thought of her own children as she pulled from her wrist her own pendant and dropped it into her husbands hand. Arthur Weasley walked over to the aged Headmaster and looked him in the eyes, "All life is sacred, even the young. You've lost sight of that. I and my family will no longer side with you. Our alliance is over." with those words, he dropped the pendants before the old mans feet.

Others made to follow, up to and including Kingsley Shacklebolt and surprisingly enough, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. The remaining moments were a blur as quite a pile of pendants were laid bare before Albus Dumbledore in a moderate stack. Tracks of tears fell past his whiskered face that disappeared into his mustache and beard.

As the Alley began to retain its former state before the attack, Amelia walked over to the old man, stopping before him and gazed down upon the pile of pendants. She raised her head as she spoke, "You should have quit while you had the chance. Now, you are the leader of nothing. And you have no one else to blame, but yourself."

At those words, she walked away as did everyone else, non stopping to speak to him or even notice him. All the while, he thought to himself, 'What have I done?'

 **Going to cut it here. The next chapter will dive into Remys psyche into how he had taken a life, with Tonks taking him before her parents as a possible way of getting past the psychological damage that killing does. As we all know, killing leaves mental scars that one just can't wish away. With time and aid from either our friends, our family, and maybe even a Professional Councilor, we can learn to forgive ourselves and get past the trauma that killing creates. Sometime, the taking of a life can be necessary, but we must also remember, that there is taking a life in defense of oneself and others, and then there is murder. That is a line that if one is strong enough, should never cross.**

 **Harrys taking the life of the Death Eaters, namely Bellatrix, will leave him questioning himself, and that is why I want this story to be and feel as real as possible.**

 **As always, leave your comments positive. Until next time.**


End file.
